


Those Sweet Words

by noctibaiko



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctibaiko/pseuds/noctibaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads get away for a deperately needed little wintry weekend together right before Christmas 2014.</p><p>(Written for FormulaFerrari, in the F1 Secret Santa exchange 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Sweet Words

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stay away from using song titles as story titles, it seems! <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtdPLJM4Gmo>

Mark woke up to the silvery shine of sun reflecting off the snow outside and reached out reflexively to the other side of the bed. A faint frown creased his face as he felt nothing but the coolness of sheets and he cracked his eyes open to look at the obviously empty space. The frown changed to a soft smile as the faint waft of coffee and other breakfast smells were caught by his nose, eyes falling closed as he relaxed back into the pillows again. He hadn't realized he'd drifted off again until the soft press of warm lips against his own drew him back to the surface, eyes opening to find a familiar and beloved pair of coffee brown eyes beaming back at him.

" _Feliz navidad, cariño_."

Mark sat up a bit, smiling as he pulled him closer again for another gentle kiss. "Mmm. A few days early, but a very happy christmas to you too," he told him, resting their foreheads together briefly. "Shh," Fernando pressed a finger to his lips. "Just pretend is next week, _sí_?"

"I might could manage, for you," he gave him a little smile that got bigger as his drowsy brain finally registered the tray off to one side. It was set up with a more Spanish-styled breakfast of _pan con tomate_ , serrano ham, a bit of sharp English cheddar, plus a little plate of pastries, coffee and a little jug of light cream at the side.

"You're spoiling me ridiculously, mate."

"Do not let me very often, so I will take this chance," Fernando grinned at him as he brought the tray closer to the two of them and poured them each a cup, a bit bigger of a splash of cream in his own. They spend the first part of their breakfast in companionable silence as they work through the savory bits, fingers occasionally and not entirely by accident, brushing against each others' as they reach for bites, accompanied by small smiles and warm little looks between them. As they reach the bottom of the coffee pot, there's only the small plate of pastries left and Mark's rather intrigued about the one cut in half.

"Well I know lamingtons when I see them, but what's this one?" he asked curiously, picking up a half of the oblong glazed pastry.

"Ah, those are _carbayónes_ \- puff pastry, almond and cognac cream with a little bit of cinnamon inside, and lemon glaze on top. Something from my home to go with these from yours," Fernando tells him, eyes shyly downcast a bit. Mark takes a good sip of his coffee, clearing the coconut of the lamington away before having a test bite of the pastry.

"Mmmh, that's a really nice flavor, but I see why you cut it in half - I'm going to end up ricocheting off the walls from the sugar!", he laughed as he felt a little sugary buzz coming on. 

"I have made you bounce around a time or more, but perhaps that is because I also, am a _carbayón_ ," he stated before finishing the last of his coffee.

"You're a pastry?" Mark raises an eyebrow in amusement as he pops the last bite of pastry in his mouth.

"It is good you think I am sweet," his coy, slightly cheeky grin getting a small chuckle from the older man, "But is also what you call people like me, that are from Ovieda."

"There's a story to that, isn't there?", he asks Fernando as he places the tray aside, smiling and patting the empty side of the bed in invitation to curl up alongside him. He does just that, leaning back into the pillows comfortably before telling his tale.

"Is not that long of one, but used to be this big, centuries old oak tree standing in the heart of Ovieda," he said as he gestured to show the size of the tree. "But was needed to put a road in to go to the train station, and they end up putting it right through the tree." He frowned slightly to himself before continuing to his fascinated audience of one. "So the baker at this one pastelería decided he would make a new pastry to remember the tree, and made the kind like you had and was named same as the tree in honor of it. And were already _carbayónes_ because of the tree, now are pastries also!", he grinned a little at his own joke, looking up to see Mark smiling fondly at him before he spoke.

"Well, you can be a tasty, sweet thing, I'll give you that," Mark drawled in a husky voice, reaching over to stroke his fingers along the skin just above Fernando's pyjama bottoms. "Something or some _one_ else you would like for dessert?", he grinned at the older man as he moved to straddle him, leaning in so their bare chests rubbed against each other. Mark didn't answer him in words, just by bringing them together in a kiss, hands slowly wandering their way down his back before grabbing and kneading at Fernando's ass. They keep just kissing and fondling each other for a while, hands occasionally wandering under covers and clothes to tease more sensitive parts before neither can stand it anymore and covers and clothes are thrown aside in favor of naked bodies and bared, hard cocks rutting against each other.

Mark sits up, trying to push them both over so he can get on top, but is surprised by Fernando pulling back and laying a hand firmly against his chest. "No. Stay there.", he tuts at the older man, giving him a small push back against the pillows. Mark gives him a long, sultry look up and down, enjoying all of the exposed flesh on view as he strokes his hands up and down his back. He settles his hands to back Fernando's hips for a moment and looks up through his lashes at him enticingly. 

"See something _you_ like?"

The only answer he gets is a mouth quirked up in a knowing little smirk as he's pushed back further against the pillows, one hand sliding up his chest and around into his hair, tugging his head back to expose the long line of his throat, formerly smirking mouth now occupied by raining soft sucking kisses along his throat and collarbone. The other hand has been roaming its slow way down his chest in gentle swirls and caresses, now applying the same kind of strokes up and down against the inside of his thighs, he groans loudly as Fernando's hand cups and then toys delicately with his balls before surprisingly stilling for a moment. "Hands on the headboard," the sultry, low voice in his ear orders, and he sucks in a sharp breath, knowing where this is going, but feeling his body already surrendering before his mind has quite decided, hands lifting away from the other man and anchoring themselves to the headboard. A pleased hum and soft lick of tongue along the sensitive shell of his ear reward him before the hand returns to toying with him, wandering ever further down, and when they start gently pressing and lightly circling his hole, his head falls back with a groan and his legs splay apart wantonly, body craving and wanting this badly, unable to stop an instinctive roll of his hips.

Fernando watches Mark for a moment as he lies there with his eyes closed, hands gripping the headboard, panting slightly for breath, body arched slightly in this position and taut with want and need. He can't help but roll his hips against him with a low growl, feeling the same tension seeping into him as he slicks his fingers up with lube. He doesn't move all the way down just yet, as he first slicks up the outside of Mark's hole with his thumb, soaking up the little noises he's making as his thumb just keeps teasing slightly in and out, finally relenting and slowly working the first slick finger in, then more teasing in and out and he slowly trails his way down nipping and sucking at firm flesh as he goes. Mark feels the warm breath against his cock, and raises his head to look down, just time to both feel and see Fernando lick slowly up his dick before flicking the tip of his tongue along the slit, eliciting a high moan from him that deepened as he felt the simultaneous sensation of being enveloped by the Spaniard's hot, wet mouth as a second slick finger pushed inside of him. Mark closed his eyes to the delicious visual before he came right there and then, head dropping back again as he just rode along the building tension as fingers scissored inside him, opening him up.

Fernando slowly worked his mouth up and down around Mark's cock, feeling him give in more and more, relaxing and winding him up at the same time and as he tasted another slight burst of pre-come against his tongue he knew they were both almost ready. Mark whines slightly as he lets him fall from his mouth, but it turns into another low, throaty moan as a third finger is worked inside him, curved slightly now to brush randomly against the spot that could make him see stars. Mark can't help himself from pushing against them, starting to ride on them as Fernando makes his torturously slow way back up, wishing he could let go and drag him by the hair up here, but he knows Fernando will never be hurried when he has him at his mercy like this. Mark can turn his face toward toward him though, as the lips leisurely trail upward and along his jawline, feels a hand tighten in his hair again as they share a greedy, wanting kiss, tongues sliding against each other and he can faintly taste himself, and that shouldn't do these kind of things to him, but his cock twitches just the same. 

Mark knows his accent will twist the words slightly wrong but, " _Por favor_ , Nano, _te necesito_!", he pleads, wantonly rolling his hips against the fingers still working him, and is pulled forward for another kiss, this one rough and possessive, muffling the cry of pleasure he gives as the fingers stroke firmly and deliberately against that spot as they pull out. Mark can't help the whine at the loss and feels the smirk against his lips as Fernando pulls away to move in between his legs, showing off a little by stroking the lube onto himself while Mark watches, tongue darting out wet his lips at the sight. Fernando pushes his legs up and apart, eyes memorizing the sight before him of the other man open and wanton and needy, _just for him_ and he bites his lip to quiet a moan from escaping. Resisting the urge to stroke himself again, he instead lines himself up and slowly pushes his way in, earning a gasped "Oh, fuck, _yes_!" as he sinks all the way in, balancing himself with the other man's thighs.

Mark feels him slowly pull his hips back and almost all the way out and slam back in hard once before their hips start rocking together in a slowly increasing rhythm, and he can't stop all the little huffs and moans at how good it feels to be filled up by him like this, and when he dares to open his eyes and look, finds himself blown away by the emotion and intensity of the gaze Fernando is watching him with. It intensifies all the feelings and sensations coursing through him and he can feel the familiar ache pooling inbetween his legs and knows he's close.

"Close," he pants out deperately. "Need to touch ... _please!_ " he begs as a thrust is deliberately dragged across his prostate. "Ahhh, _sí, sí, toque tí mismo para mí, cariño_ ," Fernando urges him as he lets go of his thighs to lean in closer and kiss Mark hard. He reaches down between them to start fisting his cock in a similar rhythm to their rapid thrusting, Fernando now the one clinging on the headboard, both of them with a hand laced through each other's hair, keeping their faces close for frentic kisses punctuated by gasps for breath and moans of pleasure.

Fernando feels the warm splash between them as Mark comes with a high, desperate cry of his name and he feels the fluttering of Mark's muscles drawing him closer to climax, he grabs onto the headboard with both hands for support as his hips roll forward in a few more deep thrusts, back arching and hips rocking in small stuttering thrusts as he comes with a deep growl. As they both catch their breath and he gently pulls out, he lets himself slide down to rest his head on Mark's chest, contentedly listening to his heart as it slowed back down to normal.

"This your way of saying I should try not to kiss the walls so often?" Mark asked him lightly. Fernando turned his head slightly upward to fix him with a forlorn look. "Still not funny."

"Right, still too soon then. _Lo siento_." Mark leaned down slightly to give him a soft kiss on the forehead, squeezing his waist tighter in apology, feeling him relax with a soft little smile. "Someday I will get you to say my language properly." 

"Aww, didn't think I do too badly with _te amo_ , yeah?" he smiled at him gently as Fernando pulled himself up so they were face to face. "Say it again," he implored, that warm, sweet smile he reserved for when they were alone lighting up his face. Mark gently trails his fingers along his love's cheek and jawline, his own smile softening as he brought the words he wanted to say to mind. " _Te quiero con todo mi corazón_ ," he whispered to him, a radiant smile blossoming across Fernando's before he presses their lips together again in a soft, lingering kiss. He pulled back just far enough to see his face.

" _Quiero estar contigo para siempre, mi amor_ ," he breathed, fingers brushing through the dark waves of Mark's hair. Mark gave a little chuckle before replying, "If you can put up with me for that long, mate ... _soy tuyo_ ," he said the last in a quiet but sincere voice. Fernando closed his eyes with a contented smile, letting his head rest on the Aussie's shoulder, taking both their hands together to rest over Mark's heart. As they lay there together, Mark thought that all the times he'd repeated those sweet words to himself trying to get them right, was completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Carbayónes (and the tree!) are for real! :D  
> <http://oviedo.for91days.com/2010/10/01/carbayon-the-pastry/>  
> <http://oviedo.for91days.com/2010/08/24/carbayon-the-tree/>


End file.
